Being Crazy With The Cullens
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: Why is there a hole in the wall? Why are Bella and Em's rooms a mess? Why is everyone stripping? You will just have to find out when Bella, Emmett ,and the cullens do some crazy things. Being Continued buy LilyCullenSalvatore96!
1. Chapter1

**This is just a little story I came up with one night. See I like those stories with Bella and Emmett, but I didn't want to do a love story. PLEASE REVIEW. It would mean A LOT to me. Every review I get makes me smile. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

"Emmy Bear, I'm bored."

"I am to, Belly Bean,"

Emmett and I were on the couch in the house and were absolutely bored to death. Well actually not death because technically both of us are already dead. We were watching this stupid show on called Doctor Who. **(No offense to those of you who like Doctor Who, I like the show but I just couldn't think of any other show.) **All the other Cullens, which includes Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Esme, were out hunting. Carlisle was at work, and Renesmee was at Charlie's with Jacob for the day. Then out of nowhere, Emmett's face just lit up like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. Sometimes Emmett does act like a 5 year old so the role fits him perfectly. He stood up and said

"Ooh,ooh,ooh! I know, I know, I know! PICK ME PICK ME!" He raised his hand. Like anyone else was in the room with us.

I got up onto my tippy toes and tried to look around him for someone else with their hand raised.

"OK! You sir, right there. Emmett Cullen isn't it?" I asked like we were on a game show.

"OK! What if we play… DUN DUN DUN! STRIP POKER!

"EMMETT THAT IS A… GREAT IDEA, except we need more people and we don't have cards! But that's a good idea. How about we play that when everyone gets back. And Renesmee is at Charlie's house the whole day anyway."

"Ok" he said in a depressed tone and slouched back down onto the couch. The look he gave me made me want to think of something to do. After about 2 minutes of thinking, I got it.

"Hey Emmett, I know what we can do."

"What?"  
"We can play the clean up game." I made that name up in the spur of the moment.

"What's… the clean up game?"

"Here, lets go up stairs. It will be easier to explain."

As we made our way up stairs, Emmett was mumbling clean up game, clean up game. Nope. Never heard of that one before. When we got up stairs, I instantly went to the threshold of Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"What's this got to do with me and Rose's room?"

"Well, first I have to explain to you what the clean up game is."

"I'm listening." He said

"Well I go into your room and you into mine. Then we get to mess up each other's rooms, but no _destroying_ anything. We don't have time for that."

"AWWWWW" He said with a puppy dogface. NOPE! Not falling for that this time.

" So we have one minute to mess things up. So when time is up we go into our own rooms and have to try to clean it up before the other. And when were done, the first on to touch there", I pointed to the wall in the hallway diagonal from both our rooms, "wins."

"OK! That sounds like fun!" He said jumping up and down like a 4 year old.

"Ok, we can start, but all we need is a timer."

"No problemo compadre. I have one right here."

He went into him and Rose's room and into the closet. He came back with a digital timer.

"Emmett, I don't even want to know why that was in there."

I started the timer and we were off. I was so going to win this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot!**

I went into the room and automatically went to the bed. I pulled all the bed linens plus the mattress off the bed frame. Then I shoved all of Rosalie's beauty products off her counter. If Rose caught me, she would so set me on fire. I went to Emmett's drawers (Rosalie's clothes are in the closet) and pulled all of his clothes out of the drawers and hid them all in different places.

For about two seconds I thought what to do, what to do. AHHHAHHHH! I threw the bed frame out the window. I looked into the hallway. AAARRRRRGGGG! There was only ten seconds left! Uhhhhh! What to do! I leaned on the wall and a secret door opened were my hand just was. It was completely stocked with… HUNDEREDS OF TEDDY BEARS!

Wow! I knew Emmett liked teddy bears, but not that much!

I threw all the teddy bears all over the room in a matter of five seconds. I heard the timer beep. I went to the hallway were Emmett already was.

"Do you still want to do this?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Of coarse! Because I want to see you "cry" when I beat the crap out of you." I put the air quotes on cry. He walked past me into his room. I walked into my room ready to beat the hell out of him.

**Im sooo sorry this chapter was so short! I wanted to do a cliffhanger so that's why. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I've been working on the Meeting the Cullens so I haven't been able to do anything with this! Sorry! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3 **

When I walked in the room, I was astonished! Light bulbs were missing from the ceiling, the bed was flipped upside down, and me and Edward's clothes were all over the floor. I heard a girly scream. It was Emmett. Probably because all the hidden teddy bears all over the room. I cleaned up the clothes. I flipped over the bed and put all the bed linins on. I cleaned up all of the CDs. CRAP! I'm too short to put the light bulbs in! Oooooooo! There's a ladder in the garage!

I ran to the garage.

There it was! I grabbed it and ran back upstairs. Light bulbs check! I cleaned up everything else. I herd Emmett running to the wall. I'M DOOMED! Wait. I'm still a newborn. I'm stronger than him! I used my newborn strength to make it to the wall. Emmett had a scary grin on his face! We both touched the wall at the same time. Or should I say rammed into it.

"CRAP!" I screamed

"SHT" He yelled at the same time as me.** (Disclaimer: I didn't want to use a cuss word, but it just seemed Emmett like)**

We both touched the wall at the same time but we apparently were running to fast so we both made two holes in the wall so our hands were it.

"I wonder what Emmett and Bella are doing?" someone asked

"Oh my Carlisle, Emmett! There back from hunting!" I whisper yelled

"Bella, calm down. I'll jump out the window and run to the hardware store to get some plaster. You distract them." Emmett whispered

"Good plan but remember idiot! I'm not planning on being an actress! I'm a bad liar!" I whisper yelled again

"Your mean. Just distract them anyway!" he said

"Fine." I huffed

Emmett jumped out the window.

"BELLA! EMMETT!" Alice yelled

"WHAT!" I yelled back as I went down the stairs.

"Where's my Emmy Bear?" asked Rosalie

"Uhhh he went to the store to get some… stuff for… something that were planning on doing." I said

"And what might that be, Love?" Edward asked in that sweet way

"I can't tell you." I said smiling

"Well I'm going upstairs to put some new clothes on." Stated Alice

"WAIT! You… cant do that because… I wanted to tell you guys what a great time I had with Emmett." I said. They all looked confused.

"YOU! Had a great time with Emmett!" Jasper laughed. I gave him a death glare and he shut up. Rosalie was teaching me how to do that since we became such great friends.

"Bella can I speak to you upstairs?" asked Alice

"Uhh sure?" I asked. It sounded more like a question

"Bella," Alice said when we were in her room.

" I know you're lying. You've never been a great liar." Alice said

" I know. Emmett convinced me to stall you guys." I said sadly.

"Distract us from what?" Alice asked

"The hole in the wall."

"WHAT!" Alice yelled

I explained the whole day leading up to the clean up game thing.

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Alice said. She was sucked into a vision.

"Well you should call Emmett." Alice said after her vision was over

"Why?" I asked

"Because I just saw us playing strip poker and we don't have any cards in the house." Alice said jumping up and down

"Ok" I said as I got the phone

"Hello?" Emmett answered on the first ring

"Hi Emmett. Get some cards while your out."

"Why?" "Because it was the only thing I could think of for an excuse of why your not here and Alice had a vision of it."

"COOL! I'LL GET THE CARDS!

"ok bye." I hung up

This was going to be interesting.

**WOOO! I finally finished a chapter for this story after so long! Awesome! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Discontinue!

**I am so sorry! This is not an update! I don't have any more ideas for being crazy with the cullens! I am so sorry! **

**But want I want someone to please! Please! Please! Take over for me! PLEASE! I AM SO SO SORRY! **

**AND THIS IS THE SHORTEST AUTHOR'S NOTE IN HISTORY!**

**Sorry,**

**Brie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I told you all how I have no more ideas for Being Crazy With The Cullens! And I wanted someone else to continue it!**

**LilyCullenSalvatore96 is now continuing this story! Please read!**


End file.
